just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Akihisa Nakabayashi
Akihisa Nakabayashi is a minor character in A Different Perspective. He is a somewhat ditzy member of Yukiha Tenjo's class. Appearance tba Personality tba Plot Act I At the beginning of the story, Akihisa is close friends with Tsukiya Shiranui and Rei Hagane. Bobby Topalis first mentions Akihisa in the first chapter as being one of the guys he was sitting near. He notes that Akihisa seemed like a "really airheaded guy". Akihisa is mentioned next in Act I: Chapter 3, where Takashi Yamashiro mentions him after Kazuhide Fujikura complains about him. Takashi annoyedly comments that Akihisa is worse than he is. At the end of the day, Akihisa chats idly with Kazuhide before Eri interrupts him. Tsukiya later considers asking him for help regarding his relationship with Yukitsuki Asaka, but decides against it, thinking that Akihisa wouldn't be able to handle it. The following day, Akihisa notices Tsukiya's disappearance and starts to discuss it with Rei. As passing period begins, Akihisa pulls over Mikiya Amasaka and asks him about the rumors regarding Tsukiya's disappearance. After Mikiya and Bobby explain what happened, Akihisa remarks that it was brave of him to step up for Tsukiya and that he was grateful. When Mikiya brings up the topic of "a girl who kept disappearing and reappearing", Akihisa's interest is piqued and he listens in on the conversation. The next day, Akihisa eats lunch with Bobby while Yukiha and Mischa set up Mikiya and Eri Shirasagi on a "date". After Kazuhide falls into a depression due to the others abandoning him, however, Akihisa decides to take him out somewhere to cheer him up. Sometime around this time, Kazuhide approaches Akihisa and asks him for help on collecting a petition. That evening, after Bobby receives a call from Alexander, he contacts Akihisa and asks him to let the others know about his disappearance. Akihisa runs over to the park and informs Yukiha of what happened. Bobby runs into Akihisa after school the next day; he has fallen asleep in the library alongside Rei, who is busy studying. Act II Akihisa is mentioned in Act II: Chapter 1, when Bobby reflects upon the time that had passed. He remarks that he had strengthened his friendship with Akihisa in the Time Skip. Akihisa is also one of the people who Bobby considers lunching with in Act II: Chapter 3, but he remembers that he was busy that day. In the following chapter, Akihisa is officially indoctrinated into Sherman Tendo's "Pervert Squad". It is clear through what he says that he is not ashamed by the title and is more than willing to follow any and every one of Sherman's orders; notably, he is the most enthusiastic when they ask Sherman for another chance. Akihisa reappears in Act II: Chapter 6. He attends the class trip along with Rei. After Bobby tells him about Sherman's drone and camera rocks, he practically erupts in laughter. After a moment, he grows serious and informs Bobby of Tsukiya's return to school, and tells him that Tsukiya had been acting weird for unknown reasons. Bobby asks him to make sure Tsukiya doesn't do anything stupid, and he cheerfully agrees. After they get back from the trip, Akihisa heads to Kazuhide's house and they play video games until they fall asleep. He is mentioned in Act II: Chapter 14, where Bobby notes that Rei was helping him with his studies. Akihisa is mentioned in Act II: Chapter 16 by Megumi, who states that he and Takashi were competing for her affection. Megumi dismisses his feelings harshly in her inner monologues. Sherman also notices that Akihisa and Rei had been hanging out with Megumi a lot more than before. After Yukitsuki asks to have lunch with Bobby, Akihisa is one of the people who notices. He starts shouting and attracts a crowd, earning the attention of others around him. For uncertain reasons, Akihisa purposefully references Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts by calling for a mock "FFF Inquisitional Tribunal" for Bobby, but he is quickly shut down by Rei, who bashes him in the head with a cardboard box. Akihisa is one of the people who notices that Bobby is spending more time with the twins. This worries Bobby, since he had previously believed that Akihisa didn't know him well enough to understand him to such a level. In Act II: Chapter 17, Tsukiya asks Akihisa to search for Rina Akikawa and inform her of their location. Akihisa does so; however, in the process he runs into Kyoichi's friend group, whom Rina had asked to help her search. He is present when Bobby collapses and, when Rina gives an explanation of his condition, doesn't understand the medical terms she uses and has to ask again what it means. Akihisa gets together with Rei and Tsukiya to prepare a gift for Bobby in the hospital. He and Tsukiya present it to him in Act II: Chapter 21. When he learns about Bobby's condition, Akihisa is stunned into silence. Akihisa is one of the people Bobby contacts in Act II: Chapter 23 in search of Yukitsuki and the twins' whereabouts. Bobby also mentions him in Act II: Chapter 28, where he remarks that Akihisa is a master of cooking instant noodles and that he had taught him some of his tricks. Before he can make it, however, he is interrupted... About a week later, Akihisa goes to the foster home in search of Sherman, most likely for more lessons. Bobby informs him of Sherman's absence and he quietly leaves. When Bobby returns to school, Akihisa is one of the people who notices him call Yukitsuki by her nickname. He joins them, along with many others, on the rooftop; there, he is introduced to Tsukasa Shiramine, with whom he starts harboring a crush on. When Tsukasa expresses jealousy at (omitted O.O ), Akihisa gets flustered; when he finds the drive to offer the same to him, Tsukasa grabs Sherman and uses him as a human shield to evade Akihisa's advances. Sherman tries to convince Akihisa that Tsukasa is actually a guy, but Akihisa refuses to accept the truth. Throughout some time afterwards, Akihisa harbors a strange crush on Tsukasa and openly flirts with him. For a while, Tsukasa milks it in his classical devious manner; however, even he gets eventually tired out of it. Tsukasa remarks that he didn't think Akihisa could be so annoying. Akihisa, along with the rest of the Pervert Squad, heads to the rooftop in Act II: Chapter 37 to practice perception. Sherman notices that he is blindly loyal and would follow his every word, and feels a stab of guilt because of it. Later in the same chapter, after Yukitsuki unleashes her fury on Tsukasa and leaves him in a ghostlike state, Akihisa shows up and starts fawning over him. Akihisa is also present in the following chapter. With Tsukiya's help, Akihisa eventually snaps out of his crush on Tsukasa. He ends up marrying Rei and has two daughters. Differences from Canon Akihisa was completely absent from canon; however, there were a few instances where Akihisa replaced a faceless student's role in the plot. Trivia * Akihisa is a pretty blatant expy of Akihisa Yoshii from Baka and Test. The most notable aspect of this are the obvious references to Baka and Test through his ramen "expertise" and his Shout-Out to the FFF, along with his nonsensical crush on a trap (Hideyoshi in B&T, Tsukasa in the fanfic) * Compared to the rest of the cast, Akihisa is the most wasteful spender. * Akihisa is the only character whose future job is not outlined in Act II: Chapter 39. Category:Randompedia